


【米兰中心】犯罪家族

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A.C. Milan, M/M, they are family, 其他cp可自己脑补
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 一切要从卡卡离开家说起请注意cp和预警，全员深井冰设定，沙雕之作
Relationships: Demetrio Albertini/Alessandro Costacurta/Paolo Maldini, Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【米兰中心】犯罪家族

1.  
米兰餐厅里群众目光炯炯，呼声极其统一，充满鄙夷，涵盖斯文败类、衣冠禽兽、道貌岸然等等内容，可见民心一致，群众文化水平极高，足以令语文老师安息。  
可惜，不是我军不给力，实属敌人太狡猾，西装革履，发胶抹头，目不斜视。  
鲁伊科斯塔的西装外面套围裙，放下一杯热牛奶，微微一笑，慰问小孩，“卡卡，吃饱了吗？不够再加。”  
此等音容笑貌，简直是师奶杀手，温柔奶爸，可以入选新时代父慈子孝的场景。  
2.  
我本将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠。  
群众不满被忽视的情况，群众要为新时代建设做贡献，要整肃不正之风，他们集体后退一步，派出代表，强烈要求一个交代。  
被迫代表人士加图索惊慌失措，鼓足勇气，“你这样不对，你怎么可以买卖人口呢？”  
你明明是赌场出老千的呀。  
3.  
鲁伊科斯塔，来自葡萄牙，自认英俊潇洒，智商超群，常去赌场做慈善，防止赌徒破产，顺便自力更生，不知道自己为何沦落到这个神经病之家。  
大概是佛罗伦萨的赌场已经改过自新，热爱扶老弱助孤寡，早睡早起健康身体，所以他只能来米兰开创新事业了，受害人鲁伊科斯塔后来回忆道。  
后悔，十足的后悔。  
4..  
事情的起因是鲁伊科斯塔从赌场带回了一个小孩，当时卡卡抓着他的西装袖子喊，“叔叔！”——着实伤害了鲁伊科斯塔的小心脏。  
“这是拐骗！”，重度小孩控因扎吉说，他义愤填膺，激动万分，立刻想把这个拐骗犯带到警察局，去给男朋友增加业绩，升职加薪，迎娶，打住，到迎娶这步因扎吉就会把警察局点了。  
“可是维埃里是消防员啊”，八卦小能手安布罗西尼不忍心地说。  
纵火犯和消防员，这是世界上最悲伤的爱情故事。  
5.  
卡卡有着棕色的皮肤，清澈的眼睛，黑色的头发，温柔有礼，笑起来像个天使，吃得像个魔鬼——见鬼，他已经吃了三张煎饼，两杯牛奶，两个香蕉了。  
十年后绝对是个美人，著名艺术品大师皮尔洛鉴定，如果没长胖的话，他补充了一句。  
6.  
皮尔洛作为艺术大师，淡泊名利，时常前往各大艺术品博物馆和私人收藏室参观，高级vip级待遇，包场享受，绝无他人打扰，夜色深沉，拒绝喧嚣浮躁。而且从不问价格，一个对视就可以带走喜爱的艺术品，下手快准狠。  
“在一片寂静中，你能听到艺术的声音”。  
但加图索听见的是警报的声音，这大概是因为连主人都不知道他们进来欣赏艺术品，还不打招呼就带走了艺术品吧。  
7.  
加图索主要负责在外面戒备，防止皮大师从房顶掉下来，顺便替他销赃。  
8.  
找到卡卡家人的任务最后交给了舍甫琴科，通常大家叫他舍瓦，因为意大利人就是喜欢昵称，还喜欢手势，谁也改不了。  
舍瓦长得高大漂亮，金发灿烂，卡卡看得有点脸红了，他暗自希望自己以后也能长这么高。舍瓦在心里评估了一分钟照顾小孩会不会影响他的事业，最后看在颜值上同意了。毕竟童工也是工，不用白不用，他早就想找一个免费劳力，划掉，搭档了。  
9.  
舍瓦的远大事业是造酒，一种酒精度极高点上火就能燃烧的酒，纯手工制造，乌克兰著名白酒，不喝不知道，一喝就放倒，再喝就昏倒，反正谁喝谁就倒。  
“舍瓦，你为什么会造酒啊？”，穿着一身童版工装，带着护目镜的卡卡一边喝水一边问，他刚刚帮舍瓦倒原料，累得不行。  
“乌克兰传统啊，我是跟我父亲学的，冰天雪地的时候我们乌克兰人就会喝点这个酒”，舍瓦深情地看着自己的酒桶，想象着把自己的酒事业推广到全意大利，所有人都会来买酒的盛景。  
卡卡很感动，虽然他爸爸不会造酒，但这种纪念父亲的心非常感人。  
10.  
直到他知道舍瓦的父亲会造假酒，母亲会造假证，奶奶会打人一样高的熊，叔叔会打拳击，姐姐会当黑客，阿姨会开刀做手术，所以舍瓦什么都会。  
顺便一提，卡卡的童版工装就是舍瓦自己做的，因为这是他姑姑留给他的温馨回忆。  
总之作为一群意大利人中的乌克兰人，乌克兰传统给卡卡留下了奇怪的印象。  
11.  
但舍瓦的酒没有营业执照，只能卖给因扎吉做助燃剂。  
12.  
这群人有饭吃要多亏了科斯塔库塔，这位文质彬彬，面如冠玉，谈笑间强敌灰飞烟灭的大佬常常挥一挥衣袖，就带走一家企业，“做空这种事，怎么能算诈骗呢？”  
而阿尔贝蒂尼确保这群人不会乱花钱，他总是能准确地从一堆发票中挑出某些人意图报销的手枪费、燃料费、洗头费和猪头肉费。  
13.  
内斯塔不可置信，他拿着猪头肉信誓旦旦地表示，这是他的生命之火，欲望之光。没有猪头肉，他连打人都抬不起手。  
阿尔贝蒂尼数年如一日地拒绝了他，“不可以，报销了你的猪头肉，那卡尔洛能把我们吃到破产”。  
14.  
卡卡的家人找到了！  
大家欣喜中有一丝伤感，不舍中带着一丝遗憾，欣慰中带着一丝忧郁。  
因扎吉哭成了泪人，他一直以为卡卡是鲁伊科斯塔的私生子，这几天就啃着婴儿饼干跟维埃里败坏鲁伊科斯塔的名誉，兴高采烈兴致昂扬信口胡说了一个我爱你你不爱我我伤害你你最后爱上我我却失去了你的悲情佛罗伦萨爱情故事。  
他还失去了下注的50欧元，庄家是阿尔贝蒂尼，另一方认为卡卡是鲁伊科斯塔自己生的，双双大失败。  
此局庄家通吃。  
15.  
卡卡也很难过，他觉得这里比家里好玩多了，家里只有宽阔的大宅子和黑色的西装叔叔们。爸爸和妈妈还经常出门，留下卡卡一个人在家里。这次卡卡是好不容易跑开出来玩的，结果这么快就要回家了。  
他坐在书房里抓着笔思考，想写一封催人泪下的告别信，听见一个男人的声音，“书房怎么有小孩？”  
16.  
这个男人他优雅高贵，他英俊迷人，他器宇不凡，他简直是卡卡心中的男人榜样，一举一动都带着高贵的气质，更别提他还认真倾听卡卡的烦恼，蓝眼睛荡漾着海洋的波澜。  
他看着卡卡，莞尔一笑。  
“卡卡，你听说过米兰吗？”  
17.  
保罗马尔蒂尼，是米兰的精神领袖，对内说一不二安定民心，对外循循善诱发展成员，作为米兰的门面担当，他最大的消耗就是置装费，最大的工作就是发展家族。  
简称//传//销//头子。  
18.  
卡卡心头滚烫、激动昂扬、雄心万丈，决定像个大人一样去谈判。  
他认真地回忆了一遍爸爸的谈判步骤。先穿上西装，梳梳头发，拿上手枪，走进餐厅，然后坐在椅子上，把手枪放在桌面，双手分摊成塔状。  
19.  
“我可以留下来吗？”  
没人说话。  
卡卡顿了一下，“Please？”，做人要有礼貌，这是妈妈教的。  
还是没人说话，然后舍瓦走进来，大惊失色，“我们今天吃手枪吗？乌克兰人只喝机油！”  
20.  
米兰家族迎来了最年轻的成员——卡卡，因扎吉猛烈鼓起了掌。  
+1  
因扎吉与维埃里的孽缘（是命运！）来自荒郊野外的一次纵火。  
不是失火，因扎吉是一个充满激情的纵火犯，他不在姑娘的芳心上纵火，他在外面纵火。  
“火，是生命的起源；是黑暗的温暖；是不灭的爱。”  
“哗！哗哗哗！”维埃里抓着消防水龙上去了。  
维埃里英勇的身姿，结实的臂膀，英俊的面容，顿时就击中了因扎吉的心。  
他竟然把我的火灭了！  
交往的第三十八天，维埃里还没有发现消防局经常加班的源头就是因扎吉，八卦小能手安布罗西尼今日播报。  
+2  
其实皮尔洛有如此高的艺术造诣是有家庭原因的，他父亲是钢铁集团的总裁，家里有十万英尺的别墅，八百个女仆，还有一个巨大的花园，皮尔洛从小就能在钞票上打滚，眼前是金光大道。  
但皮尔洛说，继承家产没意思。  
“那安德烈亚你想做什么呢？”，扎着蝴蝶结的妹妹茫然地问。  
“我想欣赏艺术”，少年皮尔洛拿着他的刮胡刀，离家出走了。  
+3  
马尔蒂尼作为家族族长，事事身率模范，情感生活极其稳定，并充满激情——多年来他一直与科斯塔库塔和阿尔贝蒂尼保持三角关系，就连房子地址都是3、4、5号，恰好构成最简单的三角勾股定理，简直为所欲为，肆意报销，公款买西装买手表买鞋子买洗发水。


End file.
